Pokemon In The Real World: Book 1
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: Allen, and ordinary 16-year-old does what he usually does on a weekend until something odd happens. Rated M for Language and scenes in later chapters.
1. Odd Incidents

**Author's Note: I know I was supposed to be working on "Ian's Pokemon Adventure", but this idea came to me when my sister said to me "What if pokemon started to pop up all over the world". I'm writing this to help inspire me to write more on my other story. Here's an intro for a story I'll be working on whenever I get stuck on "Ian's Pokemon Adventure.**

Pokemon in the Real World

In a normal weekend, as any other, the Kegan family had a lazy morning. Everyone was doing the same thing. My sister was watching Digimon on the TV, my brother was sorting his Yu-Gi-Oh cards, while I…I was playing my favorite game, Pokemon: Platinum.

"Go Renamon, Go!" my sister yelled.

"Hey. Is the Harpy Lady deck better than "Righteous Judgement?" My brother said over his phone.

As for me, I played quietly on the couch in the living room. My name is Allen, 16 years old and still playing what some people call "a kids game". But if it makes me happy, why should I quit it? They say "All Pokemon games are the same" but yet play "Call of Duty" sixteen hours a day.

"Ding Dong" the doorbell went, breaking my concentration while I was battleing Roark to get my first gym badge. When I got up, I noticed that something about the area had changed, like a strange presence. Opening the front door, I saw a large box in the step. Seeing how this was just ordinary mail, it was my usual duty to bring it in and sort it for everyone to grab.

This was a large item, but was light. Bringing it into the kitchen, I read the label, it said "Dear Occupants, you'll need these for the unexpected is about to happen". Opening it, I found a familiar item, it was like a ball. The top half was red and the bottom was white with a black line cutting through the two. "A pokeball?"

This wasn't the only one, but there were thirty, so about six for everyone in my family. Thinking about their intersts, I thought I'd keep these for myself. So then, the phone began to ring.

Answering it, it was Darius, my best friend who lived down the street. We'd occasionally have a Pokemon battle. But he owns Pokemon: White and I haven't been training my Pokemon on there often.

"Hey Allen, did you get pokeballs in the mail too?"

"Yeah I replied"

"I was wonder what these were for so…HEY LOOK AT THAT" Darius said before the phone cut off.

Walking into the living room with my new possessions my sister's show cut off and the news report came on.

"We're sorry to interrupt this program for this important news bulletin. Massive creatures have been seen flying across the sky moments ago, strange as it is, could this be a sign? These creature have been caught by an amateur camera man"

The screen began to play a slow-mo of the caught tape. The next images shocked me as they flickered on the screen. Large shadowed figures were flying through the sky, and I knew what they were.

"Arcues? Zekrom? Mewtwo? Charizard? Cresselia? Lugia?"

"As the native animals around the world start to disappear, they're being replaced by roughly similar animals with unusual power. So far, we count 502 different species of them. In addition to this, odd buildings have appeared around the world, about one in each major city and eight in each continent, which counts to about 40 of these buildings worldwide. And to make this even stranger, five gangs have formed known as Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma."

I didn't know how to react to this, jump in joy as my lifelong dream came true, or sit there in awe. Without any thought, I ran upstairs to grab my Halloween costume. A custom made trainers outfit that had a large backpack, black jeans, a blue silk shirt with a black vest with a pokeball insignia on the right side. A scarf that was thin to keep cool in summer, but warm in the winter. Blue sneakers, and a special belt used to hold pokeballs.

I felt like screaming for joy knowing that one of my most valued wishes came true. But screaming is for girls.

Running down the steps, I saw my family holding pokeballs in their hands, examining them.

"Allen, what are these? I know you know since these are in your "Pokaman" games"

Grabbing what was left in my box I ran for the door. "Uh…dad, I'm going over to Darius's to play some game, I'll see you later on tonight"

"…But Allen, What are…" I slammed the door and ran over to Darius's house, only to see that he also had his trainer's costume on.

"Isn't this cool? I always wanted to be a pokemon trainer"

Agreeing, I noticed two small creatures walking along the street.

"Hey, Isn't that…?"

"Yes…they are"

The two of us froze there, seeing two REAL LIVE pokemon right there in front of us.

"Isn't that a Snivy and Chimchar"

"Yeah"

"I CALL DIBS ON THE CHIMCHAR" Darius yelled out throwing one of his pokeballs at it.

"Fine" I said, throwing a pokeball at the Snivy.

The two were absorbed in a red light and sucked into the pokeball.

Darius then ran at the pokeball and grabbed it before the capture was complete. Just as the pokeball opened a crack, Darius held it shut with all his might so it wouldn't escape. "That was MUCH more easier and fun than the game".

Mine caught the Snivy before it got loose.

We both let out our pokemon, and they both just looked at us like.

"I'll call mine Chip" Darius said, looking into the Chimchars eyes.

"I'll call mine…" I couldn't think of any good names, so then I examined the body features to see if there was anthing to help sprout a name until I saw the tail.

"I'll call it Leaf"

**Author's Note: If you've read any of my previous stories, you'll wonder why I name the Snivy Leaf, and why it was a Snivy in the first place. That's simple, SNIVY IS FUCKING AWESOME. I'll work on this when I get free time, and it's nice to work on something fresh for once. PLEASE leave a review.**


	2. Geared Up

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 2: Geared Up

I knew it…the unexpected happened, Pokemon were real. And my first one was Snivy I named Leaf. I and my friend Darius stood there with awe, looking down at the two Pokemon.

"It's actually kinda unbelievable, but they're here, in our world"

The sun was setting at it was getting late. "I suppose it's time to go home" I said, looking at Darius.

When Allen got home, and the stars began to spawn in the sky, but the stars were in different formation. The stars he saw took formations of pokemon he'd seen in his pokemon astrology books. "Wow…I…I think that cluster there is Kyogre".

Arriving to his house, he knew that someone will lose their mind seeing this pokemon. Allen just sighed heavily and opened the front door to see his family in front of the TV, watching a news update on this "Invasion". "Earlier today, creatures that resemble animals started to appear around the globe. How they got here is unknown, but they continue to sprout in numbers. Seeing as how these things are friendly, it is considered that they can be domesticated by a small sphere like object called a pokeball"

"Hey Allen, this package came in, and it's for you. Do you…EEEEKK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?" Allen's sister yelled, pointing at Leaf, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"What about a package?"

Everyone in the family began to stare at the pokemon on Allen, which made him uncomfortable. So he did the only thing an ordinary person could to, answer the question.

"It's a Snivy, okay?" Allen said, grabbing the box in the kitchen and making a run for his room.

Bashing his door open and throwing the box on his bed, he picked up Leaf and placed it on the bed as well.

"Sniiiiivy" it said.

Allen looked at the box, there was a symbol on the side, similar to the one he saw in a copy of Pokemon: HeartGold, the Silph Co logo. He slid his fingers into the open part on the top and tore it open.

"A pokeDex, a Pokemon scanner, an extremely large badge case, PokeNav, and a world map", everything essential to becoming a pokemon trainer, all he needed now was survival gear. But when he dug further into the bog, he found a sleeping bad, a few pots and pans, a tent for four, and a swiss army knife, which EVEN had a flint, and a few potions.

Examining the map, he saw the cities where the pokemon gyms were marked and the five Elite 4 locations.

He read out the locations for the Gyms in North America. "Toronto, Vancouver, Ottawa, Edmonton, Washington DC, New York City, Los Angeles, and Las Vegas". The Elite four seems to be found in Calgary's underground"

Sighing heavily, he just laid on the bed. "It's going to take a LONG time just to get the badges in North America, let alone world-wide", it almost seemed hopeless, but this was his life-long dream, he couldn't just abandon it. Instead of just lying there, Allen thought that it would be a good idea to learn more about Leaf.

Looking at his new pokemon, he pointed his pokemon scanner at it.

"Snivy, Female, level 18, hesitant to fight, but has great potential strength. Cannot evolve"

He was saddened that it couldn't evolve, but the mention of hidden strength kept his interest. He was soon interrupted by his brother who opened the door and had a baseball bat.

"I c-came to see h-how you're d-doing. Is that t-t-thing dangerous?" he said, keeping the bat in a ready position.

"It's only dangerous when I tell it to attack, Raynor" Allen replied, patting Leaf on the head.

Lowering the bat, Raynor moved closer to inspect the small green pokemon. Without warning, Leaf jump at Raynor and held onto the collar of his shirt.

"AHHH, FUCK. GET IT OFF" he yelled, trying to grab Leaf.

"Leaf, get off him" Allen said sternly. And Leaf obeyed, jumping off Raynor and jumping onto Allen's lap.

"K-Keep that thing away f-from me" Raynor stuttered, with a touch of fear in his voice, then leaving the room.

Lying on his bed for a long while, Allen turned his head to see the clock, it was 8:21 PM. He was thinking about how he was going to get to the first gym in Vancouver. It was a far ways away, and then what? So many thoughts just flashing by, about a mile a minute.

"A-Allen, here's supper." Allen's sister said, offering a plate that had two burgers thought a crack in the door.

"Thansks, Monara" Allen replied, Monara then left.

Grabbing the plat he saw that they were his favorite kind of hamburgers that his dad always made. The patties were sautéed in barbeque sauce for richness and tenderness, and then the spices were added for maximum flavour.. This was a burger done so well, it could make the gods themselves cry from it awesomeness. You'd almost been ashamed for biting into this sacred food. And it didn't stop there, fresh tomatoes and lettuce with large, plump pickles, and fried onions with three strips of bacon to make it nice and juicy, just dripping with perfection.

Biting into the burger, it was almost like he had an orgasm in his mouth. "Aww yeah, that's the stuff" Allen thought.

Passing the other burger to Leaf since Allen could only eat one of these beasts, he wanted to set rid of it. "Try it, it's good"

Looking at the large food in her hands, Leaf bit slightly into the patty. The next few moments after that she took another bite, she obviously liked it.

After he finished, Allen laid back down on the bed and steadily stared at his ceiling. His eyes felt heavy, almost burning. "God, I'm tired" he said.

Without fighting it, he closed his eyes and fell into sleeps sweet embrace. "Night, Leaf" he mumbled, turning off his light, but forgetting to change out of his trainer clothes. "Maybe if we're lucky, we can start out journey…to become the very best…like no one ever was".

The Next Day

In the groggily morning, Allen found it hard to balance when he got up. He couldn't even think straight. He had difficulties even moving his hands and legs. This only meant one thing, "Fuck…forgot school was today"

Trying to make his way downstairs, he left Leaf behind who was too just cute to wake up. As he made his way down, a delicious, crispy, greasy smell filled his senses. He saw his mother serve his breakfast on the table. Two sunny side eggs with a light touch of syrup on them, two strips of bacon which also had a light touch of syrup of them, and small batch of hash browns cut and diced with fried spam, and two golden brown pieces of toast, buttered to perfection, and three pork sausages. The perfect heart-stopping and artery clogging breakfast to help cope with the fact that it was Monday.

Barely finishing his breakfast, he left behind a single, half-eaten sausage. "MAN, that was good" Allen said, patting his belly.

Back at his room, he convinced his mom to make a piece of toast and an egg for Leaf. Presenting it to her, she ate it, knowing it was hers. Then Allen was getting into his school clothes. A black sweater with a print of "Kimbo Slice" on the back, even though he didn't even know who he was, and a blue shirt he wore underneath, his faded blue jeans and favorite pokeball boxers, and blue sneakers and black "Kodiak" backpack. But instead of wearing his ordinary belt, he put on his belt that held pokeballs, putting Leaf's pokeball and five spare ones on it.

Sighing heavily, Allen mumbled "Time to go to school".


	3. So Wrong, Yet So Right

**Author's Note: Sorry if this seems a little rushed, but I was watching the movie "It" while writing this. Man….IT WAS FUCKING SCARY staying up until 4: 20 AM to write this, thinking there was a clown somewhere in my house waiting to kill me. And the sound when the wind opens the door didn't help either, hearing it creak open and close slowly. I'm new to writing sex scenes, so don't expect too much.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 3: So Wrong, Yet So Right

On the bus, he sat there with Leaf along with Darius and his pokemon while everyone else in the back with his would stare. But I didn't mind, because I had something they didn't, someone to be with, someone to take care of.

"Sniii" she said on my lap, looking at me with her big brown eyes. What I saw next was that her cheeks got rosy. I didn't know why, but something in my gut told me that I didn't want to know.

The day wasn't that bad, in LA, we had to write an essay about our pet, and I could write WHOLE books about Leaf. Science was sickening because we had to dissect a few bug-type pokemon, so I spent half of that class puking in the bathroom as everyone else. Math was too easy, we had a test today and the teacher left the room, so the rest of the class and I were thinking alike and looked at the teachers answer key. And Drama class was also weird, we looked at pictures of pokemon and write down what we thought their habitat and behavioral patterns were, which I aced.

When I got home, I got to my room before anyone else could see me. Aftering a tiring day at school, all I wanted to do was nap, but was prevented. The only thing I could do was look the poster of Hoenn I kept on my wall. "Hmm… a walk in the park should help"

I grabbed my PokeNav and got up without even changing, and walked out despite the fact that my feet were killing me. So I quietly snuck outside, and made my way to the park. The sun was setting, the sky was a nice, pink color, and the fluffy clouds floated carelessly above, the perfect evening.

I awed at the beautiful greenery and scenery of the outdoors, as was Leaf when we got to the park. The park was the best place to forget about all of your troubles, but by feet began to ache and I sat in the grass near a bush, as Leaf danced and twirled in the leaves on the ground.

Her movements were wavy, careful, and elegant, like a ballerina, dancing without a worry in the world. I just stared at her, watching her move. But something about her made me feel odd, a feeling I've never felt since my first girlfriend. "Such elegance, grace, beauty" I said, admiring her.

"Wait…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" I thought, feeling aroused, but I tried to deny this feeling. "She's a pokemon for god sakes".

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't, like something was forcing me to look at her. Forbidden thoughts ran through my mind of what we can do right here. I felt an erection come around, and I tried to hide it.

"That body…such curves…FOR FUCK SAKES, LISTEN TO YOURSELF, ALLEN"

I didn't want to feel this way, a human and a pokemon? Things like beastiality were frowned upon in common society. I couldn't focus, so I laid on my back, looking at the sky. "Are these feeling normal? She IS a pokemon, will it still count as beastiality?"

As I lay there, Leaf walked up to me. "Snivy".

I turned my head to see her, "Yeah Leaf?"

She just looked deeply into my eyes, and I stared back. Those brown eyes, I could just get lost in them. A silence fell around us, like time had just stopped. Leaf then moved a little closer, "Leaf…what are you doing?"

She crawled onto my chest and up to my face, staring at me, like she was about to do something?

"Uh…Leaf?" I said in a worried.

Without any warning, he felt her lips come into contact with his, Allen widened his eyes in shock of this kiss. And what was this in his mouth, her tongue?

"oh…my…god…"

Not sure how to react to this, he just put one hand on her head, and the other in her back, holding her tightly and gently stroking her. Leaf then broke the kiss and revealed her cunt. So slowly, Allen put his tongue on hit without thinking, then gave it a small lick, which Leaf moaned in pleasure. With each lick, her moans grew progressively louder. He'd thought he'd try something, so he put his tongue inside and moved it around until he hit something, her hymen.

"Tastes kinda sweet" Allen thought as some of Leaf's juices seeped out. He began to lick faster and her moans started to turn into low screams, which started to concern Allen because he thought it might attract attention. "Shhhh…we don't want people to know what we're doing here".

He began to lick the inside of her wet cunt faster, and her screams grew slightly louder. She began to spasm and her inner walls began to tighten, Allen knew she was about to cum. "SNI SNI SNI"

Allen began to lick harshly, pushing her to her climax faster. "SNIIIIVVVYYY"

Allen covered her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing her, and she came all over his face.

Leaf started to breath heavily, like she'd run a long race.

Wiping off his face with his sweater, he felt something going on in his lower regions, Leaf was trying to un-do his jeans. So Allen slid his jeans and boxers off and his erect dick stuck out.

Leaf started to stroke and lick it, making Allen shiver as a wave of pleasure came over him. He began to breath heavily as she progressed. When she saw some pre cum seep out, she licked it up. She thought it was a little salty for her taste, but yet so intoxicatingly addictive.

Leaf then engulfed the head into her mouth and began to suck on it, and Allen began to moan a bit. Bobbing her head up and down, Allen could start to feel his climax approaching.

Leaf then Leaf then put a little more of his cock into her mouth, which Allen was on the verge of cumming. "Leaf...I'm going to…"

Hearing these words, she fit as much as she could into her mouth and began to suck harshly on it, pushing the limits.

"…I'm going to…AUUUUUGH"

He came in her mouth, which Leaf was able to swallow it, when let a few streams shoot onto her face. And Allen laid there, basking in the afterglow.

After a while, the two got up, and needed serious cleaning before they could go home. "Hmm…we'll just use my sweater".

He took off his sweater and wiping off Leaf's face and her crotch area, when wiping off his own face. After that, the sweater began to smell…a lot.

On their way home, they walked by a bin that said "Give clothes to the needy", and he threw his sweater in.

When the two got home, Allens's family was doing what they normally do, until Monara asked "What's that smell?".

Before she could trace it to him, he ran upstairs and took a shower, when threw Leaf in the sink and began to scrub her down so the smell of cum could completely go away.

After they finished getting rid of the evidence, both Allen and Leaf went down stairs to enjoy supper, tacos.

**Author's Note: PLEASE leave a review.**


	4. A Secret Romance

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you viewers. It was kind of hard to write what happened near the end, but I had to do it to show how some people in the world will view pokemon. I could have had this up earlier, but the login thing was messed up.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 4: A Secret Romance

"Allen, what are you doing after school?"

It was Friday afternoon at the school, and it was twenty minutes before dismissal. Allen was in outside on the playground with Darius. The day was hard, but was easy at the same time, at least gym class was easy, physics was a bitch however, how was I supposed to know what an "acceleration "ko-foopilator"" was?

I replied "Uhh…I was going to go for a walk with Leaf. Why?"

During the past week, Leaf had become somewhat of a girlfriend to Allen, and they occasionally went for these "walks" so he could "relieve stress". He even learned to understand a bit of her language. And he had one planned for today, but promised to play Modern Warfare 3 with Darius.

"C'mon, I need a person to help with in Team Deathmatch since Chip still has to level up." Darius said in a dragged tone "Chip doesn't have the reflexes to shoot a guy before they shoot him".

Thinking this over, he stared at Leaf, then to Darius. He couldn't decide what to do, have a little fun time with Leaf, or pwn noobs. Allen then turned his head towards Leaf and asked "Can you wait until tomorrow?".

Leaf was saddened, but nodded her head "Sni-vy". "Hmm…yes?". Sighing heavily, he found it harder to understand her language than he thought since it looked simple in his Snivy-To-English dictionary.

"Allen, our bus is here"

After a long bus ride later, Allen was joyed to get off. The smaller kids were constantly asking questions about the "monster" he had. "What is it? Where did it come from? Is it dangerous?".

Getting off the bus, they arrived to a familiar house. "Please, come in" Darius said, opening the door for Allen, Leaf, and Chip.

Kicking off their shoes, Allen set his bag on a hook and sat himself in front of one of his Xbox 360's. Darius had six Xbox 360's, one for him, Allen, Leaf, Chip, a friend named Rex, and a spare one, and two controllers for each one. And he was connected to Roger's, so he had unlimited usage, like a gamers headquarters.

"Okay, start-up" Darius said sternly as we all pressed the power button and loaded Modern Warfare 3. "Accept the invite and join the LIVE party".

"NOW LET'S PWN SOME NOOBS!"

Three Hours Later of Extreme Gaming Later

"Chip, flashbang the juggernaut, Leaf, use the semi-auto shotgun and shoot at it's head, Allen, shoot down the AC-130"

Before the bomb his the ground for the last kill, Leaf killed the juggernaut and got a last kill.

"Aw Yeah, First place bitches!" Darius yelled into the microphone.

The total overall score what that Allen had 259 kills and 87 deaths, Darius had 341 kills and 56 deaths, Chip had 189 kills and 163 deaths, and Leaf had 227 kills and 91 deaths. (These were my actual stats I got in three hours on different days this week)

"Well, that was fun Darius, we gotta get going"

"Okay, see ya tomorrow"

Allen and Leaf left and made their way home, Allen was walking a steady pace while Leaf was on his right shoulder. The street was dimly lit by the setting sun.

"Sni Snivy" she whispered, leaning over to Allen's head, and then kissed him. It was long and passionate, the kind that could almost stop one's heart from the intensity, the feeling. Allen moved his left arm over and stroked along her side, and along her small legs. He them moved his fingers inwards to touch her vagina, making her moan lightly. But seeing how their house was just down the street, this moment was short-lived since they couldn't risk letting Allen's family see their forbidden romance since it was technically beastiality.

"Hey Allen, how was your time at Darius's?" Monara asked, turning her head away from the TV that was playing an episode of Digimon to look at Allen.

"It was fun, we played Modern Warfare 3 with Leaf and Chip" he replied, acting casually, then walked up the stairs to get to his room.

In his room, Allen tossed his bag into his bed and sat by down by his laptop and flashed it on. He put on CBC news and searched for any updates about the "Invasion". There was a few, one was about a debate on exterminating these "beasts", and another about how to catch and train pokemon. The video about training was made by a small teenager in Vancouver to was able to catch one and decided to show others how to catch their own.

The video played "See this sphere capsule device I have? You throw them at these creatures here called pokemon. That over there is called a Ralts, and I'm going to catch it. So…throw this like a baseball straight at the target…" the teen said, tossing the ball at the Ralts. "The pokemon should be absorbed into a light. The light may be red or white, depending on the model of the pokeball. So, wait for a bit for the pokeball to capture the pokemon and…you have yourself a pokemon. After you have one, you should train it by battling other trainers or battling wild pokemon and become strong enough to take the league challenge. I hope to see most of you viewers out there with your own pokemon".

Playing the next video, it showed an older man with a Desert Eagle handgun. "First of all, you must be wondering what the fuck these are, I can tell you, they are demons, monsters, abominations, freaks of nature. They aren't that hard to kill, just point at shoot". The man pointed his gun at a target behind the camera and shot. The next thing that happened, there was a loud bang and a loud "CHAA". The man picked up the camera and showed what he hit, a dead Pikachu laid on the grass with a hole in its stomach. It wasn't quite dead yet, but bleeding and breathing slowly. "Some are more durable than others, so double tap to be safe". The man pointed and shot it clear through the head.

"OH MY GOD" Allen yelled and Leaf screamed "Sni Sniiivy Sniii Sni Snivy", the man's actions were indeed shocking.

Allen yawned and shut off his laptop, and jumped on his bed and Leaf jumped on his chest. His light turned off and laid in the dark. Allen didn't expect what had happened, he felt Leaf kiss him, so he returned it. "Snivy…sni" she said, blushing. He slid his hand down to her wet cunt and began to rub, "Sni…Sni…Snivy" she moaned.

Allen then said "Time for some fun" as he undid his pants. "Wait…it's only 8:31 PM, why are we getting ready for bed now?"


	5. A Chance

**Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter for my readers, I'm lucky to even have this up since school report cards came out and I was scared that my dad would freak out over my marks, but he said he was disappointed with me and I had to get better marks this term. I wasn't even grounded nor did I get my laptop taken away, so I can now safely continue to write stories, AND I have a five day weekend, so I might to post a few more chapters, but I'm suffering some writers block. Sorry if this chapter isn't long, but this is like a filler I threw together in an hour.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 5: A Chance

It was 9:21PM, and I was watching one of my favorite shows "Death Note", and there was an all-night marathon, so I knew I was going to be up, and Leaf seemed to enjoy this show as well. Raynor was asleep because he says sleep "helps the mind" or something like that, and Monara is usually out with her friends late at night, and my parents were also asleep. So basically, Leaf and I had the house to ourselves if we kept quiet…if you know what I mean.

"Sni…sni…vy" she moaned softly as I rubbed my finger slowing along her cunt. Her moans continued to get louder until the point where I had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. When I started to move my finger in and out of her, Leaf's moans got even louder, which started to worry me. "Shhhh Leaf, you gotta be quiet". At this point, I was studying my dictionary pretty hard, so I was to understand a bit more of her language without any help.

Leaf said "but…it feels…so…GOOD" between moans while tightly gripping the couch. "Allen…I'm going…to…" she moaned loudly, "going to…". The next few moments later, she let out a loud scream, which I had to cover her mouth again. "Fuck…I hope no one heard that".

Suddenly, the light upstairs flashed on, "Allen, what's that yelling?". I then wiped my soaked hand quickly on my pajama shirt, I knew I would regret it later, but it's better than getting in trouble for having some fun while my parents think I'm "Underage", they probably still think I don't know what sex is.

"Uh…it was the TV, dad" I replied, hoping I would get the answer I was looking for. "And Allen, what's that smell?".

"Uhh…I…" I wasn't sure how to describe the smell of fresh cum for another scent. "…I dropped…a case of…ammonia?". I felt like an idiot for saying that, but it was the closest thing I could think of.

"Oh, okay. Make sure you clean that up" my dad said, then shut the light off.

The next morning was tiring, I pulled an all-nighter with Leaf, and we were not watching movies.

I was sitting watching IGN TV and was enjoying my Sunday…until Monara walked up to me. "Allen, what were you doing last night?", I didn't think much of the question, so I answered "I was watching Death Note with Leaf".

"Anything else?"

"…what do you mean?", I wasn't sure where she was leading to, but I assumed she didn't know anything about my relationship with Leaf.

"Anything…special?"

"Nope"

"I see…, okay then…so anyway, I was going to Vancouver on Tuesday, want to come? 'Cause I have two spare tickets for you and Leaf". I saw this an was an opportunity, while I was there, I could get my first badge, "Sure"

When she left, I saw today's newspaper, and the headline read "Kid wins first badge ever". I then read the next and it said "Kid named Ash. K wins against Gym leader Brock, first badge ever given out". I wasn't sure who the one named "Ash. K" was, was it the fictional character of the famous anime? Or was it a coincidence?

"What are we going to do today, Allen?" Leaf asked, looking at me with her golden brown eyes. "Let's swing by Darius's and see if we can find some kind of pastime".

I left the house with Leaf hanging in my shoulder, and we were on out way to Darius's house to train, but I ran into him on the road. "Hey Allen, I was wondering if you want to play some Modern Warfare 3 again?". I wasn't in the mood to play, but I didn't have many other choices since it was a little early in the day to advance on my relation with Leaf. "Why not?".


	6. Unexpected

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 6: Unexpected

"Aw god", it was a long day at school, but what made it worse was that it was a Monday, the most horrible day of the week. Luckily, I didn't have to stay for the rest of the week. I'll be in Vancouver with Monara, shopping for essential supplies and training for a few days, and then try to get a gym badge.

"Are you ready for tomorrow trip?" my mom's voice echoed through the house. "Yeah, I'm ready". I had all my luggage packed, everything I needed like my Trainer's clothes, lots of cash, and spare pokeballs.

I laid in my room with Leaf, she was on my laptop researching battle strategies. I noticed that she was actually paying attention during my English classes, so she knew how to read and write English after a few hours of mind-dulling education. Also, I was able to cheat on my test today from her, so I couldn't complain.

I heard a faint "Ding-Dong" from downstairs, then "Allen, you have a package". I didn't want to move from my bed, but it might be something important. So I forced myself up, and made my way do get my mail. By the time I made it down, my sister was digging through what was a small box.

"Allen, what are these?" my sister asked, holding colored disks with labels. "I've never heard of songs like Detect or Leaf Blade, is this Dubstep or Techno?". I knew what they were, TM's. These could be a key advantage to beat the gym in Vancouver.

"Uh…YEAH, it's music…by Skrillex. Now hand 'em here". As I tried to grab the TM's, my sister pulled the one marked "Giga Drain" away, "Can I listen to this one? It sounds interesting". It would hurt if I let her listen to just one, could it? But I couldn't risk letting Monara scratching my precious TM's, so I grabbed the box and the TM's Monara had, and then ran to my room.

"HEY, CAN I LISTEN TO ONE LATER THEN, LIKE ON THE PLANE?" Monara yelled. I wasn't sure how to answer, so I just unpacked the TM's and placed them across my bed. I counted fifty of them.

"Okay, I got them, now…how do I use them?"

This was my first time seeing one, so…do I put it in a DVD player? It wouldn't hurt to try. I put it in my laptop and a program came up, something like a tutoring program, and the last thing I wanted to do on my spare time is learn. "Leaf, watch this movie thingy while I go get supper".

Today was one of my favorites, chili dogs with cheese. I grabbed three and brought them upstairs to enjoy in solitude with Leaf. I passed one to Leaf while she watched TM after TM on my laptop, she seemed serious about this training.

I looked over at the clock, which read 10:23 PM, where the hell did the last 4 hours of my life go? It was close to my bed time since I had to go to the airport early the next morning, "Leaf, it's time for bed".

She looked at me, shut off the laptop, and said "Oh really?" in a sexy tone, then jumped on the bed. "Come at me, big boy".

Later

We were at the airport, waiting for our flight. Monara was listening to music on her Ipod , I was messing with my laptop playing Skyrim, and Leaf was looking around the station. "So humans come here to travel long distances by air…by a machine called Plane?".

It was normal human logic to know what a plane was, but she was new to this world. "Yeah, it's a place where people can travel all over the world and so…so…", I was interrupted by two people who were walking up to us. One was a woman and the other was a man, both wearing large overcoats and bold, red "R"'s on the right side. "Excuse me sir and madam, we're looking for recruits to join us in our goal to free the world of evil".

I felt like my chest froze, it was a chance to join the infamous Team Rocket. Will I be shunned or accepted if I join? Is it evil or right? "If I join, do I get anything good out of it?".

One looked to the other and the woman said "It pays well…". Then the man looked at us and continued the sentence, "…and it's for the greater good…", and a pokemon came up from behind them, "Meowth, that's right".

If I join now, can there be a drawback? What the hell ,I'll join anyway. "I'll join you guys".

"Hear that Jessie? We got a new member".

The woman addressed as Jessie lulled out a pen and a note book. "Your name?". "My name is Allen Kegan". As she wrote my name on the notebook, the man handed me a badge of some kind. "When you get to Vancouver, go to our local recruitment center and show them this, you'll then be given a parcel with the supplies that you'll need".

"Flight 23, now boarding" was said over the intercom.

"Allen, let's go".

When we got on the plane, there were not many of us on there, and we had seats in the near the back, so we were away from the others. There was an inflight movie and a portable DVD player. After a few moments of silence, Monara looked at us and whispered.

"I know what you and Leaf do when no one is around"

How the fuck did she find out? The only thing I could so was to defend myself, "I-I don't know what you mean".

She pulled out a disk and put it into the DVD player and turned the volume off. A clip played, which was taken from a hidden camera in the living room. It was the moment me and Leaf shared while watching TV. "If this isn't proof, what is?".


	7. With the Rockets

**Authors' Note: Sorry if this is half-assed, but I've been busy with school and all.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 7: With the Rockets

"WOW, this is a nice view", Leaf was looking out the window of the plane, aweing at the landscape. I however was more concerned that Monara knew our secret, plus, seeing Leaf was a nice enough view for me. If mom and dad find out, I'll be grounded until I can move out, or get another 40 minute lecture about "How it's wrong" and "Why it's wrong" and a bunch of other crap.

"Allen, what you're doing is wrong…". I knew what was going to happen, first, Monara will lecture me during the whole flight, then tell mom and dad, then THEY'LL give me ANOTHER lecture, then be grounded for life.

"…I was taught that you can't choose who you fall in love with, love is eternal, but…this is pushing the limits"

I know it's wrong, but it's what I want…it's what Leaf wants. Like I say, if it makes me happy, why should I quit it? "How is this wrong Monara?".

"Y-Your in love with some kind of animal, inter-species relations are shunned in society. You'll be an outcast if anyone else other than me found out", she had a point, but I didn't care, Leaf was what mattered the most to me, if I'll be socially screwed, so be it.

"I don't care what you think, for once, I have someone to care about, someone to hold when I'm depressed, someone to be there when I need them…", this is what I truly wanted, someone to share my life with.

Monara gave me an odd look, one that was confused, but not quite. "Allen…if you mean that…", she looked down at the floor, and twiddled her thumbs, "…this is your choice, I won't tell mom and dad, but you're going to have to tell them sooner or later".

Did she mean this, I can stay with Leaf, knowing that I'll be safe? "…but Allen, you'll have to tell mom and dad sooner or later, this secret can't remain hidden forever".

"Attention passengers, we'll be landing soon, so fasten your seatbelts"

Later

"So, where are we staying?", Leaf, Monara, and I were waiting for one of her friends to pick us up, we were going to stay at their place for a week and a half. I didn't mind waiting since I had Leaf to keep me company. "Jesus, where's Rex?" Monara whispered to herself.

Leaf was looking around as was I, until a dark green car pulled up. "Rex, it's about fucking time, you're a half-hour late".

"Look, I was busy with a pokemon battle, then I had to get my car since I found out that Allen was with you, so back off".

I looked at the vehicle, seeing a Dieno sitting on the front seat. "That's a nice pokemon you got…want to battle later?", something in my stomach told me that I made a mistake by asking that question. "Are you good enough?"

"You two just shut up and get in that car"

Later, after a long quiet trip

"Rex, drop me off here" I yelled, seeing the Team Rocket recruitment center. "Why, the house is just down the street". "I'll walk over when I'm done"

Leaf and I got out and Rex drove about a half kilometer down the street. This place was called "Rocheal's Rocket Manicures", such an odd place. The sign in the front read "Nothing unusual here, just carry on, this is not a recruitment center", who would they fool with a cheesy sign like that. And to I stepped in, a woman walked up to me, she wore a blouse with a red "R" on the right side with a miniskirt. Out of all honesty, she was pretty hot.

"Sir, do you have an appointment?"

"Yeah, I do" I said, taking out my badge I was given. "I was invited and told I would be given something".

"Right. Follow me", she then began to walk into a corridor to the back rooms. "So, you'll need to fill out an application before receiving the essentials needed to become one of us". While we were walking, I was given a paper. It was asking for my name, age, if I had a pokemon already, shoe size, and a bunch of other crap. Just when I touched it, I swear the form filled itself for me.

She took the application from me and looked at it "Mmmmhmm, Allen Kegan, sixteen with your own pokemon…blah blah blah blah". I wasn't playing much attention, even though it was supposed to be important. "Blah blah blah Allen blah blah and that's why it was a smart choice to join Team Rocket".

"Mr. Kegan, this is yours…", I was presented with a PokeNav app. "This will update you with any information and will sent you an alert if there's any touble I the area, like cops and any of the other gangs". I was also given a small box, "These are your clothes, since you'll be patrol, you'll need to look inconspicuous". The box contained black jeans, a black shirt, a black cap, a red coat, and a passport. "If you need a flight somewhere, you can get one free immediately since we control most of the airports in North America.

F-Free? So I didn't have to bust hundreds of dollars on a ticket? "And Mr. Kegan, your job is to patrol where you live since we don't have anyone else near there". Sweet, I was a member of Team Rocket, and on my way to get my first badge, but I had to get to Rex's first.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review, I'll try to get another chapter up by Sunday, maybe even sooner.**


	8. Home Alone with Leaf

**Author's Note: It's nice to see that some people are reading my story, I really appreciate it and I find it inspiring to help me keep going. I thought that I might try something different, you'll know when you see it.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 8: Home Alone with Leaf

Monara and Rex were out to discuss old times over supper at some restaurant, and Leaf and I were digging around. Rex's house had many interesting things, but what I liked the most is his motorbike, it was a fine dark green color with black accents. I personally wanted to take it for a ride, but I'm sure he might notice if I even lay a finger on it.

"Allen, It's almost 11:45 PM, where's Rex and Monara?" Leaf asked, trying to lift at a can of motor oil.

I looked towards her and replied "They said they'll be back by 1:00 or something". If I did take it, will he find out? What he doesn't know won't hurt him…or could it? The keys were even right there, almost begging me to get on the mechanical beast and roar it down the street. As my hand moved closer, I heard a dull clang, Leaf spilled the oil on the floor and on her. Standing there, she tried to scrape the thick black stains off of her skin, "Crap, this stuff doesn't come off easy".

I walked over to her and picked her up, "C'mon let's get you washed off". When I got her up, we kissed. I felt a jolt of heat through my veins. I also felt her serpent tongue swishing back and forth in my mouth, to most, the idea would seem repulsive to most, but I loved it. The bliss of the moment was incredible, overpowering even. I didn't want this moment to end, and Leaf looked like she was enjoying it too. We kissed all the way to the bathroom.

I set her down on the sink counter, seeing that I got the oil on my hands and shirt, "Shit". Leaf inspected my clothes, "You'll need a bath. Maybe…perhaps we can…bathe together?". She was hesitant to ask as she was shifting her feet and stroking the leaf on her tail, I knew she wanted something other than the usual. "S-Sure, I guess we can".

I ran water into the tub and put the bubble bath in, then began to take off my shirt. And I saw what Leaf was doing, she was slowly fingering herself as I began to take off my jeans. I turned off the water and put my feet in. Leaf jumped in right away, and I took it slow. It was shallow enough for Leaf to stand, and deep enough to wash my body. The oil washed off and the water became a light brown color.

Leaf walked over to me and climbed to my head, we looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you, Allen", "I love you too, Leaf".

She lowered herself to about my stomach, and I felt something pressing against my dick. "Allen, take me now…" she said in a seductive voice. "…I want you inside me". Did she mean it? Lose my virginity to the one I love? Leaf lowered herself further, and I felt something, her hymen. "I know you want this as much as I do". I then gave a powerful thrust, breaking her hymen. She gave off a scream of pain and a small amount of blood flowed into the water.

"Are you okay?" I asked, Leaf looked as if she was tightly shutting her eyes. "I'm alright…it just…hurt a bit". I waited for a little while until Leaf gave the okay.

I started at a slow, steady pace, her inner walls were tight, which made it feel even better.

Monara

"I wonder how Allen is doing"

"Something tells me he's having fun watching TV orsomething"

Rex and I were driving to Rex's house, the "Party Rock Anthem" was blaring over the car stereo. "So, you you have any pokemon?" I was asked. "No I don't, thought it would be interesting to own one". Then Rex dug though his bag, I have a spare, it's a buneary".

He pulled a small ball from his bag and gave it to me. "Okay…how do I open it?". It was odd, it was pink with a button on the front, I pressed it and a beam of light flashed, then something that looked like a rabbit was on my lap, "Bun Buneary". It was cute, covered in fluff, and it was looking at me with its beady black eyes. "When we get back, you can show it to Allen".

Leaf

The feeling was amazing, wave after wave of pleasure flowing through my body. "L-Leaf, I'm going to cum". I didn't care if he came inside me, I'm sure biology didn't work that way, like in Allen classes. At that moment, I felt his sperm unload into me. It was amazing, but it also seeped into the water as well. "Leaf, I think we'll need a bath after this bath". He was white since the water was polluted with oil, blood, and cum.

I heard music playing, faint but I heard it. "Allen, your sister is back".

Monara

I got out of the car and walked in the house with Rex following me. "HEY ALLEN, WE'RE BACK" I yelled. "O-Okay, I'm just changing…my clothes of course". Something was up, I heard banging and thumping down the hall, and something smelled fishy, REALLY fishy.

Allen then walked up to us with Leaf on his shoulder, Rex looked and said "Allen, you smell funny". "Oh yeah, I…I'm pretty sure I forgot to shower, heh heh", and Leaf said "Sni Snii" in a low tone. Oh god, they had sex again, I knew because I saw a bit of cum drip out of Leaf and onto Allen's shirt, but Rex didn't notice.

"I got supper, some hamburgers".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	9. Grunt Life

**Author's Note: Sorry if this is kinda late, but I've been working on stuff for deviantART. I already got a few things up, but my goal is to do a drawing on Allen and Leaf kissing.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 9: Grunt Life

It was 9:30 in the morning and the sun shining in, I didn't want to get out of bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. So I laid there, holding Leaf closely, she looked cute there sleeping in my arms. Then suddenly, my PokeNav starts to ring which woke Leaf up, and it buzzed "Grunt Allen, you have to patrol today". Right now? This early in the morning? I swung my legs over and tried to get out of bed. I looked over to Leaf while she yawned and began to stretch her small arms. I dragged myself over to the nearby closet and pulled out my "undercover" clothes, It didn't help much to be undercover since there was a red "R" on the front. I put them on and looked in the mirror, it was actually pretty cool. I grabbed all my gear, like my black bag, PokeNav, PokeDex, Spare pokeballs, and medicines.

And so I walked outside and there was one other Rocket Grunts nearby. "Allen, your job is to obtain pokemon from other trainers". Simple enough, I could snatch some pokeballs from youngster when they're not looking and beat the crap out of others to try to resist. So I saw a kid with a bulbasaur, "HEY you dumb-head, this is for taking my sister's pokemon", and an immediate vine whip hit me across the chest and knocked me to the ground. He must have confused me with someone else, but this was a chance to show Team Rocket what I was worth.

"Leaf, use iron tail"

She jumped at the bulbasuar and slashed it across the face with an iron tail and left a deep scar from the mouth to the top of the left eye, blood began to spill onto the ground. I got up and yelled "Again", Leaf then hit the pokemon across the body and the bulbasaur and it began to bleed out. The kid pulled out a potion and sprayed his pokemon, which the bleeding slowed down, but the wounds were still open, it probably had a good ten minutes before dying of blood loss.

The child yelled out a command "Bulbasaur, use tackle", and it weakly got into position and ran toward Leaf. But it was a slow run, so she had plenty of time to get out of the way. "Leaf, One more time", she then slashed the bulbasuar across the neck, which it fell on the ground. "Next time kid, don't fuck with me", I began to feel anger flow in my veins, like the darker side of me was emerging. Then the younger ran off, crying like a pussy, dropping the pokeball and leaving his pokemon behind.

"Allen, it's still alive, but barely" Leaf said, looking at the dying pokemon. I pulled out a full restore and sprayed it on the bulbasaur, the bleeding stopped and the deep cuts closed, he was given a second chance. I walked over and grabbed the pokeball the kid dropped and returned bulbasaur into it. "Yeah, our first one…"

"That was impressive", I turned around and saw another Rocket grunt, "Not many of us can be that good, I think you'll have a chance to be an executive". My pokeNav began to ring, it was Monara, so I answered it. "Hey, why did you douchebags leave my home alone? Is Rex with you?". Rex was gone too? "No, I didn't see him, he probably went down to get some breakfast, ciao". "Where ar…" I hung up before she said anything else, but my pokeNav rang again, but this time, it was a text "B bac by 8 pm, or else".

"So, how've you been" the grunt asked me, "I'm fine, just a little excited over beating a kid". "Okay, see ya 'round", I left, going down the street with Leaf on my shoulder, "Now what, Allen?". I wasn't quite sure, harassing younger ones was quite fun, "I guess we could walk around for a bit".

So, after a few hours of stealing pokemon, Leaf and I sat at the nearby park. We laid on the grass and stared at the blue sky, the fluffy clouds, and the gorgeous sun. She laid on my chest, looking at me. "What's that look like to you?" she asked, pointing at a cloud. It looked like a giant sword, it was pretty cool.

I got sat up and a couple sitting on a bench looked at me, as if they'd seen a ghost. I heard the girl whisper "Ted, let's go, these guys are nothing but trouble". And they both left in a hurry. It felt good to be feared of, like I had power.

A grunt approached me and had some ice cream, the one from earlier. "So, we never actually got to know each other". God, was this guy following me? "What do you want?" I asked. "Well…I guess that if we're going to be in the same area, we might as well know each other", he had a point, if I was in trouble, I wouldn't have to talk to a stranger.

He sat down on the grass with me and asked, "Cute Snivy you got there, where'd you get it?". "I got it when I was with a friend, he got a Chimchar while I got a Snivy".

I noticed that two people were walking towards us, and they looked pissed. I sharpened my eyes to try to see who they were. One had a blue coat and a miniskirt while the other had black jeans with a green shirt that had a dragon print. Fuck…

I pulled the hoodie that my jacket had over my eyes so they wouldn't see me. "HEY FAGGOTS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD", it was Rex and Monara. "PREPARE FOR A BATTLE".

The grunt beside me asked me "Do you know how to double battle?". "Do you think I'm stupid?". The grunt threw a pokeball into the air and a Zangoose came out, roaring and showing its claws. I then yelled "GO SNIVY" since I couldn't call Leaf by her real name.

Rex sent his Dieno and Monara cheaply threw her pokeball into the air, and her Buneary came out. "You've already lost" Rex said. I felt fear in my body, this was someone I heard was an excellent trainer, could I stand a chance? "Are you ready…?" my battle partner asked me.

"…cause shit just got real".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	10. Rex's Rage

**Author's Note: Here's yet another Chapter, I'll try to get another one up my Saturday. This chapter gets a little brutal in the encounter with Rex and Monara, also, I gave Monara's Buneary a name.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 10: Rex's Rage

Monara

Two Team Rocket grunts were in front of me, people who terrorize more vulnerable, younger people. These assholes needed to pay for what they've done, "Moonfire, use jump kick on that red and white thing". My pokemon immediately jumped at the opponent's pokemon and hit it square in the chest, and it looked like it did some damage. "Nice one" Rex told me. "Snivy, use Iron Tail on the buneary". The pokemon jumped at Moonfire and hit it with some kind of steel item or something, "BUN", it left a deep slash along her arm and started to bleed.

"Monara, use this…" Rex said, passing my some kind of green spray bottle, "…spray it on your Buneary".

When I used the thing on Moonfire, the bleeding stopped and her cut closed, like magic, and Rex threw me 4 more cans.

Allen

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to get too involved in this battle, "Hey, I don't think we can take them in a battle".

"Are you serious? It's only Buneary and Dieno".

Without noticing what happened, I saw Leaf slam into a lamp post from a Dragon Rage attack, then Zangoose smashing through a small brick wall. "We can't win unless we kill the Dieno" I insisted.

"Snivy, use Iron Tail on the Dieno"

"Crush Claw, Zangoose"

Our two pokemon got up and jumped toward the enemy. The Iron Tail lashed Rex's Dieno along the back and Crush Claw hit the face, but it didn't look like it did much. The damage from Iron tail only left a scratch that barely bled and Crush Claw left a small mark.

Another Dragon Rage threw Leaf and Zangoose aside, "Moonfire, Jump Kick on the two Rocket Grunts". And without hesitation, I felt a paralyzing pain in my stomach, then I fell to the ground. I looked over and saw that my partner was also on the ground.

I strained to get up, but I was hit pretty hard. I got on all fours and attempted to lift myself up…until I felt something hit my side and knock me back down. "Okay, who are you?". My partner was pulled up by Monara and held by the collar of his jacket.

Rex looked over to the other grunt, "Jason Betsaka…I gave you a chance to leave, but here you are. Monara, slug him".

Monara pushed him over and started to kick him until he started to spit up a bit of blood, was she really capable to do this? Evidently so.

As I saw the horrific scene, I was pulled up by Rex and felt him grip the back of my hood, "You're next…".

The hood slowly slid from my head and the front tip of my black hair was exposed to the sun, until I heard a thumping sound. "You little bitch", Leaf had hit Rex and knocked him over, then Monara was pushed aside by Zangoose. "Allen, we got to get out of here now" she said to me. So I staggered to my feet and got over the one known as Jason and pulled him up to his feet.

"Get back here" I heard, and saw Rex running at me. He kicked Leaf hard into a bench, then tackled me to the ground, I was pinned, "You're not getting away so easily…". He then balled his fists and gave me several blows to the chest. "…You…son…of…a…bitch…" Rex yelled between punches. Jason pushed him off me and Zangoose clawed his legs, and he helped me up.

He put his hand on my back and helped my run a bit, Leaf and Zangoose followed. Running down the street we made our way over to a nearby alleyway, into the dark. "Okay, I think we're safe".

I sat down and leaned against a wall, Leaf walked over to me and sat on my lap. Jason also sat down, with his Zangoose beside him. "We barely made it, but the first day is never easy, is it?" Jason whispered.

"So, we never introduced ourselves, I'm Jason Betsaka". I pulled my hood off and looked at him, "I'm Allen Kegan, those guys were my sister and her friend by the way". "No shit? Then why did they try to kill us?", I replied "They don't know I'm with the Rockets".

I dug through my pockets and pulled out two cans of max potion, "Need one?". I handed one to him, which he took, "Thanks". I sprayed Leaf, and her bruises went away, "Much better" she sighed. "One hell of a way to meet someone, eh? Getting into a fight with someone who wants you dead".

Jason pulled out a small container from his pocket, "Painkillers, I always carry them in case I run into Rex. Want one?". My chest was killing me, what harm could one do? "Careful, taking more than one tablet could get you addicted", he said as he put one in my hand. I swallowed it and the pain went away, in fact, it felt good. "Like it? Good, 'cause that's all you're getting, I can't risk you getting addicted".

I got on my feet no problem, and my PokeNav started to ring. "Allen, come back NOW, Rex is hurt". "Shit, c'mon, let's go to Fields to get a nice pair of cheap clothes".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	11. They Don't Suspect a Thing

**Author's Note: Another chapter, like I said. It's a little late. But at least I got it up during this weekend, been busy doing art stuff. When I get better with my drawing skills, I might make consider a comic version of this.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 11: They Don't Suspect a Thing

A blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers, the best hundred bucks I ever spent to save my own skins, "Not bad" Leaf said. I had new clothes, My Rocket outfit was in my bag, and I would be able to go to Rex's without being torn apart with his bare hands. I couldn't say the same for Jason though.

"Allen, Are you sure Rex didn't see you?"

"Yeah, I'm sure".

She climbed up to my shoulder, and we kissed. Our tongues danced with each other, and we were in the back where no one would see us. I began to stroke my hand along the side of her body, along her short legs. And I began to stroke along the back of her head. I could feel her moving her hand moving through my hair. This moment, I could feel a raise in my body temperature, like a shot of heat ran though me. We separated and a trail of spit was between the two of us.

"Allen, where are you?"

Jason was walking though the store, looking for us. I wiped by mouth of any left saliva, then did Leaf, "We're over here".

Jason approached us looking like he noticed something, "What were you two doing?", he gave us an odd look.

"Nothing"

A long cold stare, I'm sure he was studying me, "Okay then.".

Jason

Those two are up to something, their body language was a dead giveaway. "Allen, I guess it time for you to go". Allen walked out of the store and I waited for a bit, I had a plan. I want to know how close he is to his Snivy, and the only way to do that is to inspect them is the natural environment. The sun was setting, so it would be easier to spy on them.

I left and saw Allen with his Snivy, they looked normal, walking down the street, an ordinary kid and his pokemon, out for a stroll. It wasn't hard to not attract attention. There was no reason for suspicion, but I couldn't rule anything out.

After following him for a few blocks, Allen began to look around, then strayed off the sidewalk and into an alleyway. His Snivy moved her head towards his, like they were interacting in some way.

They walked near the dark of the alley, I couldn't see them, but I heard faint sounds, voices. "Snii…Snii…Snivy", "Oh…fuck yeah". Moaning sounds echoed through the alley. I lurked deeper into the darkness and saw Allen lying down, it was dark, so I only saw an outline, and his Snivy was lying on his stomach or something. His PokeNav rang and he anwered it.

"I know it's seven-thirty, I'll be back in like twenty minutes".

It wasn't a smart idea to stick around, he might notice me, so I left the scene.

Allen

"…oh…*Gasp*…Allen…please…don't stop…".

I was getting close to my climax, but I kept moving her up and down on my manhood.

"Allen…I'm going to…cum…"

"…Uh…me too…"

I was being forces over the tipping point, I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", she left out a loud scream of pleasure, her fluids spilt on dick, and I get out a grunt, and stream after of stream of cum shot into her. She was small, so most of it seeped out. I laid there in the afterglow, and Leaf was breathing heavily from the moment.

I lifted Leaf off of me and sat her beside me, and grabbed the socks from my Team Rocket outfit and wiped Leaf's crotch with one sock, then wiped myself off with the other. AND I had a can of Axe, it has an overpowering smell, but it's better than strolling down the streets smelling like cum.

When we got back to Rex's I was pulled in my the arm, "It's about damn time you got home, those two Team Rocket assholes are around somewhere". She flashed a picture in front of me, two figures were on the photo, "Have two seen these two?". It was obvious that it was Jason and I, "Yeah, they wanted me to give them my pokemon, they stole Leaf, but I got her back, but she looked like she was beaten or was in a battle".

Monara gave a strange face "Oh, I think I've seen one earlier when Rex and I were at the park, until we saw two people in black, but they looked harmless ad let them go". Pfft, ya right.

"Anyway, I got supper, Chinese food".

Monara

3 AM, the time of the night when I can't sleep. I walked into the hall, outside of my room. Quietly walking to Rex's room, I looked in, he was asleep, he looked innocent, but I knew what happens when he gets angry. I closed the door and went downstairs, and looked in Allen's room. He too looked innocent, sleeping with his pokemon. Deep in my mind, I knew it was wrong for him to be in love with Leaf, but it's what he wants, someone so be with.

The house was quiet, the perfect time to see me outfit. I walked up back to my room and pulled out a box I was given back at home. I liked the style if it, it was different from the others. It stood out from normal clothes. Being normal is boring, standing out of the crowd is what makes us strong.

This was a personal choice I made, one I would not openly share. I never tried them on, but I might as well not since no one will see me. It was a rather tight fit, but just the right size. It's good that I didn't have to dye my hair, I was given a wig. I stood by the mirror and admired the geniuses who came up with this, to create a world with order. Without fear, no more wars, no more death, just peace. I once more looked at my reflection, now was the time to say the words proudly…

"For Team Galactic"

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	12. Back at Home

**Author's Note: It's Spring Break, so I'll be able to post a few chapters every now and then.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 12: Back at Home

Raynor

I laid quietly on my bed, my room was quiet, until I heard knocking downstairs at the door, who on earth comes over at 8 in the morning? Quiet filled the room until shattered once again by the knocking. I wanted to get up, but the bed was too comfortable.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

It was Darius, one of Allen's friends. I strained to get out of my warm bed, and staggered down the stairs to the front door. I opened it and saw Darius, he was Allen's friend, but he was also a friend of mine. "Hey Raynor. I got something you might like".

He dug through his backpack and pulled out a small ball, it looked like a sphere that was black with red and yellow markings on it. "I got this for you when I noticed you didn't have one", I took the ball with great care since it looked like it was made some kind of glass. "Oh fuck", the ball dropped out of my hand and hit the ground with a mellow "Ping" sound, and a beam of white light burst onto the ground.

"Master, who is this?", a childish voice echoed in my head. Something of being stood in front of me, it was kind of like a dog, except standing on two legs, and it was blue and black.

"It's a Riolu. What do you know about pokemon battling?"

I wasn't sure what a battle or whatever was, but it couldn't be that hard, it's probably like a duel. "Not much, can you show me?".

"Nah, I gotta go, need things to do".

Darius turned around and started walking down the street, leaving me with a dog-like creature standing by me. It looked up and me with its red eye, "Are you my new master?", it was actually kinda cute.

I walked inside, hoping I could get some sleep, but I sat in front of the TV instead. I didn't care what was on, but I would watch what ever came on. "Here's the science channel with a special guest". And older man who looked like he was in his 60's walked onto the stage. "And so, here's Doctor Manson".

"Studying these creatures has brought forward extraordinary results. During some of my field studies, it seems they gain strength, power, and speed if they beat another one of their kind in combat. Their DNA is unusual, like they can mutate or evolve after gaining a certain amount of power into another being, something larger and stronger. Finally, their DNA is also unusual for the fact that it's closely related to ours. They have the same blood-type as us, they can learn like us, so with training, they can do multiple things we humans can do. And with an experimental procedure, he found that the females can indeed be impregnated by a human male's sperm and vice versa. And so…".

"Ewww", I quickly changed the channels and found something that took my interest, one of my favorite shows.

"Yugi, don't do this", yeah, best show ever made. At least one of my shows were still on the air, it would have been better if this was real instead.

Allen

It was a boring morning, it was a day off of my patrol duty, and Jason was busy doing whatever. Rex, and Monara were still sleeping, and I was awake with nothing to do but sit with Leaf. The worst thing that happened so far was that my chest pain from being beaten yesterday began to return, it was tolerable though if I didn't put any pressure on it. I heard the pidgey chirping out on the yard, after all I've been through, I still find it hard to believe that pokemon actually exist, and they're in our world. But this incident has led me to the love of my life.

I turned the TV on and some science show was on. "…erm and vice versa. And so on, we found that there are certain stronger ones with immense power, Like this one…" and a clip of Mew popped on the screen, showing it move around in a large room of glass. "This one has some kind of psychic power. We were able to contain it long enough for study it's behavior, but it escaped before we could pull a blood sample. And another one we found…", a picture of a Kyogre came up. "We found this one in the Pacific Ocean while a team was studying a coral reef. It appears that even their size varies, all of these creatures referred as "legendary pokemon", are connected in some way, like they have or had the ability to create worlds much like ours". The show's host leaned over to the man explaining, "So it's possible that they were here all along, like they created Earth, the Big Bang theory is a lie?". "Well, the big bang has been proven, but these pokemon were never here, like they just appeared from thin air". The crowd applauded and the show's theme began to play, "Thanks for talking with us here Doctor Manson", the older man walked off and the camera focused on the host, "That was interesting, join us next week with more from Doctor Manson same time next week".

"That was pretty cool, they were actually able to contain the legendary Mew for a short time" Leaf said, I got up and turned the TV off. "I guess we can try to find something to do", after a few minutes, we found ourselves watching Smosh on youtube. "Why do you carry a tub of butter?", "Why would I not?". Leaf looked questioned by the video, "Why would he smear his arms in butter, thinking that it would fit in Anthony's open window?". I didn't know why he would do that, but I thought it was funny. I was not sure how long we were watching, but when I looked at the clock, it was 11 am. At least we entertained ourselves for three hours.

"Allen, I'm going out", Monara was behind be, she wore a blue coat with a skin tight, grey shirt and skin tight, grey pants. Even though she is my sister, I have to admit she looks hot, "See ya later", and she gave me a light punch in the chest as a good-bye. "GODDAMIT!", the pain was excruciating, like I was stabbed. "Is something wrong?", "No, It's from when I was jumped yesterday by those Rocket grunts". Rex came down the stairs, he had a limp, but he could tuff it out. The strange part was that Monara smelled like cum, and so did Rex, "Monara…what happened last night?". I swear she blushed as she rushed out the door with Rex.

"Fuck, slow down", Rex said as he put all his weight on his wounded leg. The door slammed behind them and Rex's car started up and drove away, leaving Leaf and I behind.

Leaf turned her head to me, "I guess we can have a little bit of alone time…if you know what I mean", and winked.

Monara

I stood in front of a skyscraper, it was tall and had a large "G" as a logo near the top of it, it's a good thing Rex didn't see my full dress. "Are you new here?" someone asked me, it was a girl wearing the same outfit as me. "Yeah…", "Okay follow me". I followed her inside of the building and there were others at the gate holding guns, I knew they meant business. "If you don't have a pokemon, you will be provided with a Rattata or Zubat, only the officers and commanders get the stronger ones", it was okay since I had a bunny thing.

"Who is this?", a woman stood before us, she had red hair and her outfit was different from ours.

"Commander Mars, this a new recruit".

"Okay, if she's going to work for us, she has to go to the recruit room to be briefed on her first assignment", Mars then pointed to a door that had a sign, "Recruits enter here".

I walked in and a few others, a man looked at me, "Sit down, we're about to be given our first assignment.

"Recruits, we've noticed that there has been increased Team Rocket activity in our territory, your first job is to find this person's identity…", the hooded person I saw yesterday popped on a projector. "…Find him, and kill him. He's a large potential threat".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	13. Things Have To be Done

**Author's Note: Sorry if this took a while, but I was working on some stuff for deviantART. I'll be posting a drawing for this story on my dA. It's not easy doing full sex scenes, so here's another one I attempted.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 13: Things Have To be Done

It was the middle of the day, Rex and Monara were out of the house, and I was in my room with Leaf. On my bed, I was lying on my back and she was on my chest, it hurt for her to be on me, but I didn't care. We both shared a long warm kiss.

I moved my hand down toward her small legs, and made my way inward. My hand was on her warm cunt, I inserted my middle finger and she let out a moan of surprise. So I began to stroke along the side of her small, serpent body while fingering her.

Leaf broke the kiss and moaned "Faster…Allen", which I picked up the speed and she began to moan louder and gripped tightly onto my shirt. She looked at me with her big, golden-brown eyes, I knew she wanted this pretty badly. I began to moved my finger faster and deeper, and her moans started to turn into screams. She began to scream by name "Allen…Allen…Allen…don't stop". Leaf began to spasm a bit from the sheer pleasure of it, and her inner walls started to tighten. "I'm going to cum" she said, gripping onto my shirt harder. "I'm going…to…", she didn't finish her sentence and let out a loud ear-piercing scream. I could feel her warm juices on my hand, and it dampened my shirt a little bit as well. Leaf went limp on my chest and began to breath heavily, putting all her weight on me. She was 18 lbs, so it hurt like a bitch for her to be on me.

Leaf turned herself around and crawled down to my lower area and pushed my pants down, exposing my erect length. I felt something wet and warm, she began to suck on the head of my dick. I felt waves of pleasure through my body, and a bit of pre-cum leak out. I put my hand into the back of her head as she began to suck harder. Leaf then started to bob her head up and down, and the pleasure got more and more intense.

"L-Leaf, I'm going to cum soon", so she began to suck harshly and bobbed her head up and down faster on my length, like she was craving my cum. It was getting increasingly difficult to hold back my orgasm. She went even faster, until with a grunt, I let my load loose into her mouth and she swallowed some of it, and let the rest shoot onto her face.

I began to pant heavily as the last of it got onto Leaf, "We'll go…again…in a few…minutes" I said quietly to her.

Monara

I stood in the hallway with a file on the one I was supposed to kill. The folder had a few pages of know info on the guy, and a picture. The picture showed a person with a black hoodie walking down the street with his Snivy, his hood was pulled over his eyes, so it was impossible to identify him. And it looked like the picture was taken from a distance. I looked at the know info on him, "Possible Team Rocket executive. Has a Snivy as his only pokemon, Female. Snivy is stronger than normal. Often seen around the park. Encounter with caution". There were pages of info on this guy, but I only had the time to go through the major details. "If captured alive, reward is $20,000. If dead, $5,000". I could do a lot of things with twenty grand, but five grand wasn't bad either. And I had a small bottle of chloroform.

"Hey, you there", I turned to the voiced and saw an older man with spiked blue hair. "I'm Cyrus, and I need you to run a small job for me…", what harm could it do to do a favor for a simple old man. "Sure, what can I do?", he gave me another folder that had a picture of a man that looked like he was Arabic. "I need you to kill him", and he handed me a small knife, "If your pokemon fails, I can trust you can finish him", and he walked off. I flipped through the folder, "Soheal Frost, twenty-two years old. Wanted for fraud. Kill him on sight, reward is $6,000". Telling from the map, he lived pretty close to Rex's. I walked out of the building, with two targets to find, one to kill, and the other to bring in. In fact, I felt confident, I could see mental images. Soheal lying dead on the sidewalk painted in his blood, and the other sitting in a room tied to a chair with a bag over his head. It won't be easy to kill them, but it has to be done, for the glory of Team Galactic.

Allen

After giving ourselves a breather, Leaf lowered herself until I felt her warm cunt on my dick. I pushed inwards was far as my cock would go. I said "F-Fuck yeah" as her warmth surrounded me. We started at a slow pace, it felt amazing. Leaf was letting out quiet moans, "oh…Allen…don't stop". With every minute we proceeded, she moaned louder as I moved faster, and I loved every second of it. The pleasure was way beyond what I usually get from a blowjob.

Her moans progressively turned into screams, which means she was getting close to her climax. I too was also getting close, so I sped up. "Allen…Allen…Allen", Leaf moaned my name as we were getting close. I went faster and faster until it hit….

I felt my dick pulsate, shooting my cum deep into Leaf, and she came as well, cover both our crotches. She screamed pretty loudly, but she did have a powerful orgasm. I felt like falling asleep right there with my lover in my arms, but I knew Rex would be back soon.

**Author's Note: I know, I'm not good at writing sex scenes, but I tried. Anyway, please leave a review.**


	14. Monara's Dark Side

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you readers out there.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 14: Monara's Dark Side

It was late at night, and I was watching TV in the living room, watching a few episodes of pokemon. The BW Rival Destinies wasn't that bad, but I preferred Master Quest.

While I was watching Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita, the door crashed open and I heard crying. Leaf and I looked behind us and Monara was running up the stairs to her room, "Pfft Women, always crying over the smallest things" I said. We both looked back back at the TV.

Monara

I-I killed him…I took a life. I looked at the blood stains on my clothes, and the knife Cyrus gave me, coated in blood. I was a murderer, a cold blooded murderer. Hot tears ran down my face, and I muffled my crying into a pillow. "Hey, Is something wrong?" Allen was on the other side of my locked door. I tried to keep my voice normal, "Just changing". I got up and tore off my clothes, and dug through my dresser, and grabbed my pajamas. I had to get rid of the evidence, it wouldn't have made a difference if the cops got me, I was worried if Allen or Rex found about my connections with Team Galactic. And the worst of it all…was that…

Thirty Minutes Earlier

I had the target in my sights, Soheal Frost had to die. I stood in the darker area's as the sun was setting. I tightly gripped me knife I had as I followed him. Stalk and kill, the way of the cat. Just…grab and stab…grab and stab. I walked closer and reached my arm out. Without warning, he turned around, "Who the bloody 'ell are you?" he asked in a British accent. A few moments afterwards, blood dripped out of his mouth. "I-I'm sorry", I held back tears as I twisted the blade that was now in his stomach. Pulling the knife out, I stabbed him again in the chest. It made a crunch sounds, and twisting made a grinding sound. And pulled it out one more time and stabbed him in the neck.

The one known as Soheal collapsed in a pool of his own blood. His breathing was slow, then came to a stop. He laid dead on the sidewalk, continuously bleeding from his stomach, chest, and throat. "Oh…my…god, I killed him…".

Back at Monara's Room

…the worst of it all…was that…I actually liked it, I found some kind of joy in it. It just felt right to twist the knife, the crunching sound was soothing. When I got the blood on my clothes gave me peace when the warmth hit my skin. Was I a freak to be happy for killing someone? And the best part was…I could have the joy of taking one more life. But I had to savor the moment, it could wait until tomorrow.

Allen

"Allen…Alen, wake up. We're late", Leaf was shaking my arm, "Wake up, we have patrol today". I looked at the clock, it was 11 AM. I got my Rocket outfit and grabbed my bag. There was a long busy day ahead of my harassing kid, stealing pokemon, and killing any who resist. Leaf and I ran down the steps and out the door before anyone could see us, but I only saw Rex, Monara was probably in the basement. The street was quiet, like something big was going to happen. I walked down the sidewalk with Leaf on my shoulder.

We were at our favorite place, the park. I sat down on the grass, and Leaf sat on my lap. The sky was clear and the sun was high in the sky, the perfect day to be lazy in the park. Considering I was in a good mood, I don't think I'll be mean today, I'll just sit on the grass with Leaf.

"I knew you'd be here" a voice said from behind me.

Without any warning, I felt a sharp pain in my back. It was the kind of pain that was almost paralyzing, "Does that hurt?" the voice asked me as I fell flat on my back. I turned around and saw a Team Galactic grunt, but her face looked familiar, and she was wielding a bloody knife. Leaf took action and slashed the grunt across the back with iron tail, "You bitch, how dare you harm my boyfriend" she yelled with anger in her voice. The grunt just clenched her teeth and kicked Leaf right I the head, knocking her aside. Then she walked up to me, and stomped hard on my chest and got on her knees, holding the knife above her head.

"You must die" she said, with that moment, I was using all my might holding the blade she had just centimeters from my face. The tip was creeping closer and closer, about to kill me

"Get off him" a male voice yelled, and the crazy bitch about to kill me was pushed off me. I looked and she was running away. The person walked up to me and kneeled beside me, and there was another person behind him, "He's going to need a medevac, and his Snivy too".

I wasn't sure what happened next, but I found myself in a tunnel with a light at the end. There's wasn't any wall, only the light, was I dead? I began to walk slowly toward the light, until something blocked my way. "Hmmm…I'm not sure if I should let you die, your life was taken from you, yet you'll do bad things if I let you live". It was Arceus standing before me, "You're needed by Leaf, you share a special bond with your pokemon, and if you die, she'll have nothing to live for".

I noticed that the light was getting farther away, "Allen, you will live…for now".

I slowly opened my eyes, "Doctor, we got a pulse". I looked around to see I was on a hospital bed, and three people with lab coats with red "R" were in the room with me. I looked to the other side of me, and Leaf was there, with a needle in her arm that was connected to a bag labeled "Full Restore". "You're going to be fine" the doctor said to me. He was looking through a few papers he had…

"And Allen, you're Snivy is pregnant".

I'm not sure what really happened after that, but it was getting dark and I heard the words "He's in shock, get the paddles!".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	15. Team Rocket's Headquaters

**Author's Note: I wasn't really sure how to describe Team Rockets base, so I threw together what I thought was cool.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 15: Team Rocket's Headquarters

I was confused, thoughts were rushing through my head like a flash. "…Allen…" the words said in the distance, it was a familiar voice, then faded away. "…Allen…", it echoed in my head again. "…Allen, wake up…", I opened my eyes to see Leaf sitting on my chest. She gasped, "oh, you're awake". She gave me a quick kiss, then my PokeNav rang. Leaf dug through my bag, opened it, and put it on speaker. Monara asked over the phone "Allen, where are you?". I wasn't sure how to reply, "Well, if you're staying over at a friend's, be back here by Wednesday". Since it was Sunday, I had plenty of time to stay here.

I was glad since I was off the hook, but one thing was lingering one my mind, one fact that deeply bothered me. How can I raise a child when I'm only sixteen for Christ sake? I couldn't think straight, I didn't even know where my thoughts were, but I snapped into focus when Leaf got closer to me, I could tell she knew what I was thinking of. "Allen, we can to this…", she crawled to my arm and held my hand, "…together". She was right, I'm overreacting to all of this. But why was she so calm about this? Leaf jumped on my cheast and said "Allen, I knew you would get me pregnant, and I took that leap. There's nothing I want more than to have children with the one I love".

My doctor walked in with a clipboard with complex writing on it. "Allen, your Snivy had indeed been impregnated by human sperm, so she will give live birth to your children in nine months instead of the usual three months. And your stab wound looks fine, so feel free to wander around headquarters". I gave a sigh of relief, and I got up slowly, ignoring the pain in my chest. It's been two days, but it still hurts a bit. I put my feet on the ground and stood up straight, and walked out of my room.

The corridors had a few other people in them, but not much. I made my way to see the other places here. I walked by a room that said "Torture chamber", which I knew there had to be something cool on the other side. I slowly opened the door, expecting to see dead bodies and blood, but I saw something entirely different. Leaf's opened her mouth in shock, "What's all this". This wasn't an ordinary torture chamber, this one had bondage machinery, ballgags, cuffs, ropes, whips, sticks, dildos, straps, leashes, vibrators, and a bunch of other weird crap. They were all in different sizes and designs, like some were for humans, others were for pokemon, and one corner had recording equipment. I expected it to reek of cum, but it was surprisingly clean. The machines and equipment were cleaned regularly, and put away in an organized manner.

"You're probably wondering why this is all here." a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Jason, "This is where we make one of our major sources of revenue". I asked "What do you mean". "What I mean is that this is where we record other members of Team Rocket having a grand ol' time with their pokemon or co-workers. What we didn't mention about us is that we run a majority of the porn industry, recording almost every genre in this room, and the room next door".

"C'mon, let's go to the more interesting part", Jason said, leading me to another part of headquarters. Headquarters was actually pretty cool, it had everything anyone needed. "Here we are" he said, pointing at a room with a sign that said "Armory". I entered the room and saw a shooting range, a small rack with small arms on them. "Yeah, we keep the bigger guns and the armor locked up, I can show you them if you want". I nodded me head and we walked over a locked door with a sign "Armor". We swiped a keycard into a slot and the door slid open. I could not believe what I saw in there, twenty suits of juggernaut armor that looked like it was straight from Call of Duty, and at least four hundred pairs of bullet-proof vests. We closed the door and opened the other one, this one was even cooler then the last. This room had rows upon row upon rows of guns, small guns, large guns, and huge guns. "If you look in the back, you'll see something we keep for emergencies". I looked closely, and it scared the shit out of me, "Why the fuck is that even in here?". There were three nukes in the back, Jason turned to me and said "We keep them in case someone crosses us". As far as I knew, this place could make a small army.

I heard ringing of a phone, and Jason answered it, "Yeah boss? Uh huh…okay…sure, what if?...yep…okay then, I'll see it I can find someone", he hung up his phone, faced me, and asked "Allen, how would you and your Snivy like to play for a part in our next BDSM film?".

Monara

I laid against Rex's chest as he stroked my arm, "I can't believe some crazy bitch tried to kill me today, I didn't do anything to anyone" I said in my most innocent voice. "You don't have anything to worry about", Rex said to me in a reassuring tone, then gave me a soft kiss. We were watching an episode of House, while we cuddled. Two things kept on my mind, where was Allen, and why did the person with the hood look so familiar?

Allen

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this?" I said in a drawn voice. "You'll enjoy it, plus, you're being paid eight thousand for doing this" Jason said, standing next to a camera crew. It was embarrassing to even be seen like this, I had some kind of harness on, spandex pants, two bracelets and a collar that were studded. Leaf had a small black vest, small stockings, and a studded leather strap on her tail. She was also bound, her arms and legs were tied to prevent any resistance, and she had a small ballgag in her mouth. "Okay, Allen, Leaf, you know your parts. 3…2…1…ACTION" the director yelled.

"Oh you've been naughty, you little whore", I rubbed my index finger on Leaf's cheek, and she began to whine a bit, moving her head a bit from my finger. With me other hand, I began to move it along her body very slowly. Even though her acting was perfect, I could tell she loved this. I moved my right hand away from her face and I rammed my index and middle finger into her wet cunt. Leaf's scream was muffled by the ballgag and she began to shed a few tears. I moved my fingers slowly in and out of her vagina, and the director gave me the signal to speed it up. I picked up the pace and Leaf gave off muffled moans. The director gave me another signal, and I knew what it meant, make her cum. I moved my fingers in and out of Leaf as fast as I could, and her moans quickly turned into muffled screams. She started to spasm and moan loudly, then she had her orgasm all over my hand. I grabbed a stick from the nearby table and began to whip Leaf in the stomach with it, hard enough to make it red, but soft enough not to draw blood. With every whip, she cried out in pain, and she started to burst into tears. "Shut up you little bitch" I said, and slapped Leaf across the face. The director gave me the next sign, so I threw the whip aside and place my cock outside of her vagina. The director then gave me the "ok" signal, and I rammed hard into Leaf. She screamed out loud in pain, and I started at a fast pace. She didn't man, but she cried and sobbed loudly. Leaf started to pull on the ropes that were binding her, but had no success. We were both in bliss. The director gave the last signal, and I started to fuck Leaf as fast as I could. I could feel by climax approaching quickly. "Take my seed you whore", Leaf then began to tug harshly and scream out loudly. With one final thrust, my cum began to fill Leaf up. I pulled my dick out of her and let the cum ooze out onto the ground.

"Aaaaannnnnddd…CUT, perfect" The director yelled. I untied Leaf and took her ballgag out, her first words were "Damn, that was good". She gave me a smile and crawled up to my shoulder, then we kissed. Jason said to us "Not bad, you two should do this more often". I took off the small vest and small stockings off of Leaf, then too of my harness and I put on my normal Rocket clothes. The director walked up to Leaf and I, gave up out pay, and said "If you want to fill in for another part, don't delay, we could also fit in another scene".

I returned to my room and plopped myself onto my bed, and Leaf followed. "I hope we can do that again sometime" Leaf said quietly to me. I replied "Yeah, me too". After a few minutes, we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	16. Back at Rex's

**Author's Note: The only reason why this chapter was done so quickly was because I was SUPER bored since I had nothing to do at 3 in the morning. It was really tired and such, so I rushed it a bit. So try to bear with me.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 16: Back at Rex's

I was sitting in a room, and Leaf was not there. It looked like a hospital, and there was no one around. I felt like I had to be nervous, like something big was going to happen. The whole room was quiet, and I heard approaching footsteps. I turned my head over to take a look, and I saw a nurse holding two pokemon. "Wh-What is this?" I asked as the nurse approached me. "Congratulations, it's a boy", the nurse said as he gave me a pokemon in a blanket. "N-No, this can't be, It's too soon, I…", "Allen, you made this decision, and you have to see it through" Leaf said to me in a slow voice. I looked at the pokemon in the blanket, it was a small Snivy, "I..I'm not r-ready for this. Th-This cannot be happening". The nurse then gripped his hands around my neck and started to choke me, "You made this choice, NOW YOU MUST DIE!". He shook me violently while maintaining a killer grip on my throat. "ALLEN…ALLEN…Allen…Allen…".

"Allen, wake up"

"NO, I'M NOT READY" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No one was choking me, it was all a dream. I woke up and looked around, seeing that I fell asleep. Knowing that Leaf is pregnant, I guess the idea of being the father of a child is overwhelming. I've been here for 3 days, and haven't gotten a good night's sleep ever since I got the news. "Allen, it's 10:43, shouldn't we be getting back to Rex's?" Leaf asked me. I replied "I guess so…". I packed my gear, my Rocket outfit, and a little gift I kinda borrowed from the armory, a G17C with a suppressor. "Allen, is that safe?". "Well, it's for my own protection, in case I run into that crazy Galactic grunt again, she won't give me any problems." I replied. A few hours at the shooting range taught me how to use it, and it was lightweight so it would be a fraction of the normal weight.

My bag on my left arm, Leaf on my right shoulder, and we were out the door with eight grand in my pocket.

When I got home, it was late at night. Monara was waiting for me, saying that I only had three more days before we had to leave, which meant that I had to challenge the Vancouver gym soon. I noticed that Monara was holding something in her hand, some kind of movie. "Monara, what's that you have there?", she hid the DVD behind her back and blushed, "It's a movie Rex and I were going to watch together". I didn't pay much mind to it, it wasn't my business. So I walked to my room and threw my bag on my bed, turned on my laptop, and logged onto Rage Comics to see if there was anything good.

While I was sitting on my chair, Leaf leaned herself against me, and said "Allennn" in a seductive tone. I looked at her and she began to flutter her eyes, then she gave me a warm kiss.

I picked her up and we jumped onto the bed. I ran my hand long her small body and started to rub her cunt slowly with my other hand. She moaned lightly with every stroke, and I began to pick up the pace a little bit, being with a porn director had taught me a few things on how to pleasure a woman…well…a Snivy in that matter. I inserted my finger into her and she gasped suddenly. The director also taught me how I can be pretty "handy" with a woman as well. I moved my finger at a steady pace, not too fast, but not too slow. After I pleasured her a bit, I started to move my finger in and out of her quickly, and I had to cover her mouth since she was moaning pretty loudly. Leaf tightly gripped the bed sheet and she said, "Allen, I'm going to cum". I then used all of my energy to move my finger in and out of her warm cunt as fast as I could. "…I'm….I'm… going to… AAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH", she screamed loudly, but I covered her mouth again before Monara or Rex could hear. Leaf began to breath heavily, and she left a stain on the bed.

I picked Leaf up and positioned her just above me erect length, and she gave me a lustful look. I lowered her onto me, and it felt awesome to have me inside her after three days. Even though we had plenty of opportunities at the Rocket Headquaters, Leaf and I felt both uncomfortable doing it in the room. I heard moaning downstairs, I guess Monara rented a porno from the video store. I didn't pay much mind to it since I had a Snivy that needed a fucking. With every thrust, waves of pleasure pulsed through my body, and Leaf started to moan a bit. I kept my hands on the sides of her body so I could bounce her on my cock.

I heard the words from downstairs "Oh you've been naughty, you little whore". Those words made my freeze, like my body decided to shut down. Leaf gave me a strange look, "Why did you stop? It was getting good". I kept listening to Monara's movie, "Shut up you little bitch". Those were the same words I said when…

"AAALLLLLLEEENNN, GET DOWN HERE!"

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	17. A Challenger

**Author's Note: I don't know why I've been able to write so much lately, it's almost like I found inspiration, or I'm dead bored of spring break and have nothing better to do other than vegetate in front of my Xbox playing Battlefield 3 and Skyrim.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 17: A Challenger

I laid on my bed with Leaf at my side. I stared at the ceiling while stroking the side of Leaf's body. I hope I made the right choice, just…giving it all up.

Three Hours Earlier

I can't fucking believe it, Monara was blackmailing me. We argued it down to two choices from at least thirty choices. I can either pay the five grand I made through my acting, or she will buy a ton of copies and hand them out at my school. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU GETTING THIS!" I yelled at Monara. I had the check in my hand, and Monara had a devilish grin on her face. "Rex and I have to admit that your acting was good, but either you pay us and we'll shut this out forever, OR we'll ruin your life".

"Fuck fuck FUCK! FINE, you win. I took the eight thousand dollar piece of paper from my pocket, and held it out in the open, and smacked it onto Monara's greedy palm. "…cruel bitch…" I said under my voice. She gave me the DVD labeled "Naughty Pleasures VII", the next chance I get, I'm going to get Leaf to shred this. "Don't worry, you'll get three thousand back".

Back at Allen's Room

The DVD was on the floor in pieces, and the last three thousand went to Jason after I gave him a call to buying back all the available copies for incineration. There were at least four copies left out there that I couldn't get my hands on. So basically, I had a bit of a slave moment with Leaf for nothing. Well…I couldn't say nothing. I looked down at Leaf, and she actually fell asleep. My life at the moment was in the tubes, all the cash I could use to raise my future son or daughter was gone, and when Leaf finally does give birth, how do I break it to mom and dad? I could do a few jobs the Rockets to earn the extra cash. Can I come up with a quick lie and say I caught another pokemon? A lot was rushing through my head, it can wait until tomorrow, I need to sleep.

Raynor

It was early in the morning and I was in my room with my new monster, a small creature called a Riolu that I named Anubis. Most people had to learn their monster's language, but the cool thing was that mine can communicate telepathically, and he had an odd tendency to call me "Master". Even though he looked like a dog, did he have to act like one?

I did a bit of research on the matter, and these were known as pokemon. It was really Allen's thing since he was a nerd on this type of thing. Plus, I gotta ask him a few things about pokemon duelling and how to summon and attack with them. It was hard to grasp onto this new concept, but I always love challenges. And doing a little digging, I was able to find a type match-up chart and memorized a few basics. Like fire was weak to water, electric was weak to ground, much like how the elements worked then the world was normal.

I heard knocking at the front door and I went down to answer it. While I was walking down the hall, I heard a thumping sound by the door step. When I opened the door, there was a box with a note that said "Dear occupant, since you're a new trainer, I've provided the starter gear for you". I didn't even think about bringing it inside, so I ripped it open. Inside, there was a small gadget called PokeGear, a box-ish thing called PokeDex, five odd cases with eight shapes engraves on the insides of each of them. Five spray bottles called "Potions", and more glass-like spheres. They always made great bouncy balls, they were almost unbreakable, and they made a nice "ping" sound when it hit a surface.

I checked through the PokeGear's apps, and it even had a phone, and Allens and Monara's numbers were in there. AND there was five thousand dollar with another note "This is for additional supplies you can purchase at the local Pokemon Center, Good Luck on your pokemon journey".

Allen

I couldn't believe it, I was actually here, the Vancouver gym to face my first gym leader and get my first badge. The last few days at Rocket headquarters taught Leaf how to move faster and hit harder, and it was a rock-type gym, so we had an advantage. I looked at the sign right by the glass door "Leader: Brock, certified trainers: Jason Betsaka, Rayline Frost, Gary oak, Katelyn Yagame, Krystal Decharm, Ash Ketchum, Brian Hardisty, and Red". Red? As in the badass from the legendary pokemon Red and Blue? Probably a coincidence.

I slowly walking into the building with Leaf, I could feel a chill in my spine. I looked around and saw that we were a rocky environment, there were large boulders towering over us and smaller rocks surrounding us.

"Welcome to my gym" a man said to me, he was standing on a small platform with his arms and legs crossed. He had dark brown skin and spiked hair, it was Brock. He seemed so familiar, yet I've never met him in person. This gym was the easiest, the only thing I should expect is an Onyx, but being here in person actually scared me a little.

"GO ONYX" Brock yelled, throwing his pokeball in the air. In a brilliant red light, his pokemon took form on the field, roaring for a battle.

"Leaf, I choose you"

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	18. The Boulder Badge

**Author's Note: My school's spring break ended, yeah I know, it sucks. I'll probably be able to update every few days since I have to ration time between homework, gaming, and writing. Sorry if it's a little short, but I wanted to squeeze one more chapter in before I went to school.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 18: The Boulder Badge

"Use iron tail" I yelled

Even thought it was the first gym, Brock's Onyx was extremely resilient. Even through all the Grass Knots, Leaf Blades, Iron Tails, and Giga Drains. It seems I only drained half of its health.

"Allen, we'll need a new plan" Leaf yelled as she hit Onyx with Leaf Blade. It was almost like we were not even damaging it. Thoughts rushed through my head, we could continue at this pace, or I could risk reducing Sp. Atk and use Leaf Storm to damage it effectively. She could still do physical damage, but she would have to be closer which could result in Onyx knocking out Leaf. I wasn't paying much attention, but I saw Leaf smash into a nearby rock, "Oh shit".

She got up showly onto her feet, and blood started to drip from her mouth. "Use Leech Seed and hit him with Leaf Storm".

The seeds dug into Onyx, then a flurry of leaves started to form around Leaf (So many Leafs). The razor sharp projectiles shot at the opponent's pokemon, knocking off a few well sized chunks off of its body. The Onyx tumbles toward the ground in pain, it was super effective. Now to finish it, I yelled" USE IRON TAIL".

Leaf jumped at the downed pokemon, soon to put it out of its misery. "Onyx, use constrict". Without even a moment to turn back, the Onyx gripped Leaf into a deadly hold. I was powerless, I could only watch her slowly die.

She was squirming to get free, but the Onyx didn't even budge. Leaf started to cough up small amounts of blood, Brock looked at me and said "Give up, both of us won't want to do any permanent damage to your Snivy".

"Leaf, use Leaf storm again", soon after, leaves started to form around the two pokemon, and tore at the Onyx's rock body again. It started to scream out in pain, but also tightened its grip on Leaf. "Allen…", Leaf started to cough up more blood, but any second now…

Within a few moments, the Onyx collapsed onto the ground, without even noticing, I looked around and saw that the battle almost destroyed the gym. The walls were battered, the field was crumbled, and the result left two pokemon near death.

I ran toward Leaf, and she was lying on the ground, coughing and trying to catch her breath. There were scrapes all over her body, and a small amount of her warm blood dripped onto the ground. I kneeled down and picked her up, "We did it, Allen. We did it". I put my hand on the side of her head, and we shared a warm kiss. I grabbed a full restore from my bag and sprayed her with it, her cuts and scratches closed, and her bleeding stopped.

"Congratulations, you've won", Brock said as he stood beside us, holding a small glittering item in his hand, the Boulder Badge. I had my first gym badge, a sign that I was on my way to be the very best…like no one ever was.

As I grabbed by badge, my PokeNav rang, and I answered it, it was Jason. "Allen, We need you at headquarters…" I heard other talking in the background, and something like explosions. "…seal the fucking door. Allen, hurry".

I ran over to the headquarters with Leaf, it was pretty far, but not enough to hitch a ride. Within my range of sight, I saw the building, and a small trail of smoke was coming from it. When I got to the front entrance, it looked like the front door was forced open. I peeked in, and the hallways were in ruin, papers were scattered, fire was spreading, and two dead bodies were on the ground.

I ran down the corridors, and a large burst of flame came towards us. I was lucky enough to step to the side, and a Charizard stood in my path. It gave me a quick glance, and a person stood in front of it. It looked like Ash Ketchum, but not quite. His clothes looked different, and his had was pulled over his eyes. Most people would ask someone like me something, but he remained silent. He pointed a finger at me, his Charizard was getting ready to use flamethrower.

I recognized him now, and I knew I couldn't win an a battle against him. The only chance I had at survival…was to run.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review**


	19. The End

**Author's Note: Here's the final chapter of the first book of Pokemon In The Real World.**

Pokemon In The Real World

Chapter 19: The End

"Are you sure they won't find us in here?" Leaf asked me. We were hiding in the cafeteria, behind the counter. "I'm pretty sure" I replied.

I wanted to get moving to find Jason and any survivors, but we could be fried by Reds' Charizard. I heard tinkling sounds on the other side of the room, and I peeked to see what it was. It was a large pokemon knocking over tables and throwing them in an attempt to find me, Red's Blastoise. It was possible to stun it with Leaf Storm to get away into the hall, or there was a chance it wouldn't work and it will kill me with Hydro Pump. But it was worth a shot.

"Leaf…" I whispered, "…let's go", I had a plan to try to sneak into the hall before resorting to violence. I crawled across the floor, trying not to attract any attention from the killer pokemon. My hands and knees started to bleed a little from the broken glass on the floor, but I would rather keep my life than die here.

When we got to the door, I slowly opened it and slid through undetected into the destroyed corridors. The fire was rapidly spreading through the building, and smoke made it hard to see and breath. I staggered down the hall, patting my hand against the wall to direct myself. Leaf and I made it pretty far down the hall until we ran into a large dark cloud of smoke that blackened the space around me.

I heard a loud roar in the distance, and monstrous footsteps approaching, and a Flamethrower attack just missed me. I ran the other way with my limited sight, hoping I could find something that would save me.

I saw a figure at the end of the hall, "Allen, is that you?" it yelled through the smoke. I ran at it and hit someone, it was Jason. He looked at me and yelled "Hurry up". Then grabbed me by the arm and picked up Leaf, and made our way into a room that had a large steel red door.

"Seal the door", he yelled to two grunts who slammed the door shut. And Red's Charizard started to bang on the door, leaving dents and the hinges started to melt. I saw a door in the back labeled "Emergency Exit". We all ran through it and ran into the blinding sun, it hurt, but it said that I was outside. I looked at the Rocket headquarters, and it was burning with multiple areas on fire. "I guess this is the end of Team Rocket" I said. But Jason looked at me and said "No it's not, we still hand another headquarters in Calgary".

Much Later

The sun was setting, and I made it home. I walked in and Rex asked me "What the hell happened to you". I looked at myself and saw that my clothes were burned in some places and I was bleeding from a cut on my face. "I was…uhh…battling a Rocket grunt, after I lost, he beat me". He didn't seem to mind the cheaply formed excuse, and let me go to my room.

Supper was on the table, and Monara was already sitting down. I walked over to look down at my meal, and sat in a chair. "What happened to you" Monara asked. Just as I was about to answer, Rex interrupted me, "He was battling, lost, and got beat up". I wasn't really sure what I was about to eat, but it looked like some kind of salad. It looked like it would give an automatic heart attack with melted butter, watered steak sauce, bits of bacon, hamburger, lots of cheese, and covered in ranch dressing. Well…it's better than starving.

I laid on my bed, with Leaf on my chest. I was thinking of all the hell I was going to happen in the future. I was going to be a sixteen-year-old father in nine months, I needed a lot more money to raise him or her, and Team Galactic wanted me dead for some reason. But on the bright side, I was going to be home tomorrow, and I had my first gym badge.

I recalled what had happened in the last two weeks, all the hell I went through. I was stabbed, burned, beaten, kicked, and almost killed multiple times. But what made me feel better was the times I spent with my pokmeon, Leaf. When I first caught her a few weeks ago, I knew something special was going to happen between us. What we have is beyond the normal trainer/pokemon relationship, and having that is what makes us strong. When the two of us are together, I feel like we can do anything. We started the pokemon league challenge together and must see it through. We will be the very best…like no one ever was.

We have a long path ahead of us, and we will walk that path together.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this FanFic, stay tuned for book 2.**


End file.
